the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Under The Cover of Darkness
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-27 *'Submitted by': Allen Walker *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Ezekeial Kaguya *'Recapper': Ezekeial Kaguya *'QP Reward': 2 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Allen Walker 'Mission Profile' Goal Steal the Lightning Release Armor Scroll! Story The Mizukage agreed to let Allen take on the solo mission he had requested: to infiltrate Kumokagre and retrieve the Lightning Release Armor Scroll. Allen walked out and made his way to the port. He prepared a small boat and readied it for voyage then sailed off into the night. Mission Recap After many hours of sailing Allen tightened his silver vambraces as he spotted land miles away, readying himself for the task ahead. The small boat rocked side to side as it sailed across the deep waters. Since there's been peace for ages now in Kumokagre, there's no more than a few men patrolling the city. As Allen got out his boat, he noticed the patrols. He decided to be completely sneaky by entering through the front gates of the village. He had been here years before with his old teacher and quickly recognized the Raikage's building... which would be pretty clear even if he had never visited Kumo, being the tallest building and in the middle of the village. Quietly, he snuck around and made his way towards it. From the corner of the street he saw 2 genin guarding the back and front entrance. Deciding to sneak through the back by quickly body flickering behind the genin and putting him in a chokehold, making the unsuspecting genin pass out. He dragged him onto a dark alley where a 3rd genin appeared. It seemed he had taken a small pee break and Allen had surprised him... mid-piss. Allen quickly charged and as the peeing genin turned the pee went all over the place. With quick wits Allen punched the side of the genin's head, making it bounce on the wall. The now unconscious genin fell to the ground... still peeing. Allen went inside the building, where he spotted the secretary polishing her nails. He crouched low and made his way towards her, body flickering behind her and chopping her neck on the carotid sinus area, finally adjusting the now unconscious secretary in a sleeping pose. A patrolling genin walked by and noticed the sleeping secretery and scoffed at the poor job she was doing, muttering a commentary about the secretary's habits of sleeping on the job. After the genin walked away, Allen rapidly made his way upstairs to where the Raikage's personal office was and walked in, rapidly going to the Raikage's desk and searching the drawers. Found nothing but an old old copy of Make Out Paradise, which he took for future research purposes. Inspecting the wall carefuly Allen found a small dent, on a hunch he pressed it and a hiss was heard, suddenly the wall started sliding revealing a secret room. In the middle of the room stood a glass case with a scroll inside of it. After close inspection Allen noticed there was a sensor on it, he lifted the glass case and quickly switched out the scroll for the copy of Make out Paradise, putting the glass case back and succesfully avoiding the alarm. After adquiring what he wanted, Allen jumped off the window and unknowingly onto the ceilling of the Cloud Police Station. Quickly 3 chunin guards raced to the roof as Allen sped off into the night. Luckily it was burrito night down at the station, so the chunin were running on full stomach. Allen pushed himself and made it safely back onto his tiny ship and sailed off into the night, back to Kirigakure, the Scroll now in his possession. Category:Mission